1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an animal safety collar of the type that prevents the animal from being caught or being chocked when the collar catches on an object while the animal is running loose.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Dogs and other such animals typically wear collars around their necks. Many dogs wear a choker-type collar which is used as a training device for dogs and/or a restraining device for larger dogs.
The choker-type collar typically includes a chain of links with a "live" and a "dead" ring located at opposite ends of the chain. The chain is typically pulled through the "dead" ring to form a chain loop that is placed around the dog's neck. The end of the chain with the "live" ring can be pulled through the "dead" ring thereby choking the dog permitting the owner to control the dog. Although the choker-type collar is a popular training aid, many dogs have been choked to death when running loose while wearing the choke collar. The "live" ring or the end of the chain attached to the "live" ring has been known to get caught on a stationary object while the dog is running, thereby choking the dog.
In addition, other collars, not of the choke collar variety, are also susceptible to catching on such stationary objects. Although, with these types of collars, the dog is not in danger of being choked, the dog is immobilized and will need assistance in order to get free.
Several patents in the prior art illustrate various attempts in trying to provide a safety collar.
The Elsinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,394 shows a choke collar used for training dogs. The choke collar has a pair of connecting ring assemblies which force the individual links of the collar to lie flat relative to the neck of the dog regardless of the suddenness with which pressure is exerted on the choke collar. Consequently, the individual links of the chain do not bit into the dog's neck, eliminating injury to the dog which existed in previous choke collars. However, the choke collar of the Elsinger Patent does not obviate the injury that can be caused to a dog when running loose and catching the "live" ring on a stationary object, choking the dog.
The Sullivan U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,702 shows a choke collar that can be used as a choke collar or can be converted to a standard collar all without removing or passing the collar over the animal's head. However, the collar of the Sullivan Patent does not solve the problem of the choke collar catching on a stationary object when in the choke mode.
The kemmerling U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,339 illustrates a sleeve element that has an opening at each end of the sleeve and through which the chain of the collar passes. The sleeve is larger at one end than the circumference of the "live" ring of the choke collar and is slid over the ring covering the ring. The sleeve element of the Kemmerling Patent covers only a single link of chain, the "live" ring, and does not take the choke collar out of a choking mode. Consequently, the dog can still be choked if another link of the collar is caught on a stationary object since the chain would still be passing through the "dead" ring of the collar. In addition, the sleeve element can get caught on a stationary object.
The Bongiovanni U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,218 illustrates an improved dog choke collar wherein the chain is covered by a tube of tough plastic or plastic-like material to avoid contact by the chain with the dog's neck. Although the choke collar of the Bongiovanni Patent eliminates the damage to hair and skin on the neck of the dog, the choke collar does not solve the problem of the collar becoming caught and choking the dog.
The Herbert U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,833 shows a collar adapted to be used either as a standard collar or as a choke collar. A fastener is attached to the "live" ring and when the collar is in a conventional mode, the fastener is attached to one of the links of the collar and the leash is attached to the "dead" ring. To place the collar in a choke collar mode, the fastener is disengaged from the link of the chain and the leash is attached to the "live" ring. Again, the Herbert Patent does not solve the problem of the "live" ring catching on a stationary object when the collar is in the choke mode. In addition, this type of collar is not permitted in American Kennel Club sponsored functions and consequently must be removed and a standard collar placed on the dog.
The Gardner et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,598 shows another variation of a safety collar. The Gardner collar uses a breakaway element connected between a first "live" ring which is directly connected to one end of the choke-chain and a second "live" ring to which the leash is attached. When the choking force exceeds a predetermined threshhold value, the breakaway element between the first and second "live" rings snaps. However, the first "live" ring can still be caught on a stationary object when the dog is running loose, choking the dog.
A Swiss Patent granted to Gottfried Knusel, No. 314,228, shows a collar that has a stop ring on a side of the "dead" ring opposite from the "live" ring. The collar of the Gottfried Knusel Patent does not solve the safety problem of conventional choke collars but merely illustrates a type of choke collar that limits the amount a dog can be choked.